Reflections and Musings
by cookiechris80
Summary: the night after “Three Stories” finds Cameron reflecting and musing on her feelings for House. R&R please! It’s a oneshot song fic. The song just would not get out of my head!


Title: Reflections and Musings

Rating: F for Fluffy! Oh you want a real rating? Then I guess it's: K+ to be safe

Disclaimer: Not mine, just borrowing for a bit of fun and fantasy

Summary: the night after "Three Stories" finds Cameron reflecting and musing on her feelings for House. R&R please! It's a one-shot song fic. The song just would not get out of my head!

Note-lyrics are _Experience Pearls_ by Ace of Base from the album _The Bridge_

_(give me all your tears)_

_(let me turn them to pearls)_

Allison Cameron found herself sitting in her apartment looking out the darkened window, reflecting on the day's events. Her boss and mentor, Greg House, had taught a class that day to third year medical students about the fairly normal topic of leg pain. But what had started out as an impersonal discourse and lecture had turned into a personal examination and exploration. One that Cameron knew was painful to House in more than one way. She hit play on her stereo remote and leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes and musing on the lyrics drifting out of the speakers.

_Let me turn all the tears_

_That you have cried into pearls_

_Hand them over to me_

_I'm gonna keep, keep them for you_

_I want to hold you; I want to kiss you_

_I want to mend what is broken_

_Love me the way that you loved her_

_(please)_

_Cause now I'm giving it all_

_And so I've made up my mind_

_I'm gonna be yours this time_

_I'm gonna give what I've got _

_And get your love in return_

_And so I've made up my mind_

_I'm gonna be yours this time_

_I'm gonna teach you to trust_

_And learn how to burn_

_Experience pearls_

_(pearls of experience)_

She knew Stacy had hurt him. Betrayed him. Cameron ached for what House had had to go through. Alone. She understood why he pushed everyone away; so he could save himself from the pain of loving others. She was determined to show him that there was more to life than what he chose to see. She knew she could help him; if only he would open up to her. She didn't want to hurt him. She only wanted to protect him from pain.

_When sands strikes up in your eyes_

_I will cover your face_

_(cover your face)_

_I'll plant your desert with roses_

_And I'm gonna keep, keep them for you_

_And so I've made up my mind_

_I'm gonna be yours this time_

_I'm gonna give what I've got _

_And get your love in return_

_And so I've made up my mind_

_I'm gonna be yours this time_

_I'm gonna teach you to trust_

_And learn how to burn_

_Experience pearls_

The trouble was convincing him that hers wasn't just a school-girl crush. She truly cared for him. He had told her that she felt the need to fix him, and she did. But she wanted so much more than that. She wanted him to be happy.

_I'll wear your pearls more precious than silver_

_I'll wear your pearls so close to my skin_

_I tear myself apart just to get you_

_(I tear myself apart just to get you)_

Experience had taught her he would probably never love her. Or more accurately, he wouldn't let himself love her. But she had to give it a shot, give it everything she had. Love wasn't something she could keep to herself. She would show him it was ok to rely on others; it didn't make a person any less, asking for help. It made you human. Bush she knew he couldn't. And that shattered her heart, knowing he would always be in pain.

_And so I've made up my mind_

_I'm gonna be yours this time_

_I'm gonna give what I've got _

_And get your love in return_

_And so I've made up my mind_

_I'm gonna be yours this time_

_I'm gonna teach you to trust_

_And learn how to burn_

_Experience pearls_

_(pearls of experience)_

And knowing he couldn't cry for himself, two tears trickled out of her eyes and down her cheeks as the song, and her reflections and musings, came to an end.

_Experience pearls_

_(pearls of experience)_

_Experience pearls_

_(pearls of experience)_


End file.
